The Crimson Death
by zoe.lauer.3
Summary: The girl was walking around the woods, when a vampire had came for her. She was a pink haired, purple haired girl, she was out to seek revenge. Why? The girl in the woods, had died that day. "Humans," The girl scoffed.


"Why are people always making me mad? So you can die a nice death? The girl began to laugh and looked at the cold lifeless body, she was the thing that makes everything cold, and dead .You may want to live, that word to her, means nothing to this girl, you think you can live? No, you die a horrible gory death when she wants you to die. You want to live, and not die, correct? You should try to become this thing of a messes friend for that. Wishing you can live is like asking who is boss to the Mafia boss of the world. You know how easy it is for people to kill you, correct? Then tell me why you are in prison. You want to know what happened to you after your horrible bloody death? Bet you wish not to know of it. Wondering how to escape this person is like escaping life and death where ever you to know how to do anything is your demise in itself. You may not think of me as a friend, or even a person. You think I care? NEIN. You shouldn't care about what you are, you are who you are! Embrace all of those feelings about how you love them! You need to love about anyone and anything you can love. Wanting to not love something, you think you can care about anything in your puny ass life? HAHA! I don't care, you may, that doesn't matter to me about who you are. The president? Wow! I don't give a hot dam! You may seem sad at first, but you will come into terms about who you love, mess with and can love!" The girl gave out a giggle and looked at the person dying in front of her, she wondered about who that person was, and what they did. She licked the knife which had blood from her latest victims blood on it. She would kill you and giggle as bitter as death would want to. Is…. Is this proving that death is a women? Or are you just going to ignore this and go on until you see death and wish that you had listened. Well, you may have wanted to heave my warning and tried to live a full life. I bet you wished you had listened and tried to make an alliance! You can't wait for my appearance at the place you work, for the person you love and have loved for all of your life. Well, once you see the sythe I have, you have not come for me to give you thanks, and let you die, correct?" The girl gave out a chuckle and waited for your dead corpse to reply. "Well, you do want to live, correct? I am a women that is an angel. You may not think that what I say is true or why you should care, I thought that humans love to live…. Right? Don't you? Have you thought about your last words? What are they? Tell me! What? What's that?" She leaned down and put an ear to the dead persons chest, wondering if they were listening still. She grinned and stabbed into the person, deep and began to turn it. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" You screamed out and tried to take it out, but, you had no strength, you had been almost ripped to shreds. "Well, since you have died, do you wish to know how to love the person you love?" She asked looking down at you, with a happy look that sickened you. You nodded your head and she grabbed the back of your head. "Are you sure you want to?" She looked more closely at your ragged face, you then gave a more ragged nod. She smiled like an angel and then kept looking at you, then she took out two more knives. She stabbed one into your live, next, she stabbed into your right lung. Finally, she stabbed into your heart, making it stop beating. The last words on your cold lips were, "How do you love someone?" And she was in the nicest place you had ever seen, you wondered how you got here. Walking around, you looked at some doors, they had nothing, but, names…? You looked around and saw some person looking around and leading people around, you jumped behind some random door, and heard a voice. "Why are you in here, _?" They asked. You swiftly turned around and looked at them. You blushed deeply and they were holding your favorite dish. He smiled at you and had one hand behind his back, seeing you not notice. He kept smiling and you were just smiling and you almost notice, lucky him he hid it in his pocket and smiled, taking you in his arms, you felt the knife and took it out, looking at it. He smiled and began to attempt to kiss you. You slammed a hand onto his face, wondering why he had it. He frowned and looked the other way, you stabbed it into the table next to you and smiled at him. You were pissed on the inside, outside? Nope, you were happy as could be to see him, your crush. You wondered why he didn't try to make a move on you again. All you did was smile and look at him, with a gentle smile. He looked at you and then back at his room, and blushed. He took you and…. Raped you and you screamed the whole time. After that, he forgave you and you had no idea what he was talking about. He grabbed you, kissed your for-head, then took out the knife, then began to jab the knife inside and out, making you scream in horror about what he was doing to you, all you ever wanted was to be loved by someone, and this wasn't the person…. He was a psycho killer. "Well, I told you that you couldn't get what you wanted," You heard a voice from the side of your bed, wondering what the voice was. You looked around and saw nothing, you wondered what was supposed to be there. Hearing what was a chain of murders at school from a friend, you wondered who would be next. You relized, it was too late though, it was you. You had the fate that was to kill anyone. Before that, you had been crying from your mothers death about a year ago. She was almost everything to you. You cried every time you heard her name. Even thinking about it, would make you attempt to find her. You finally got what you wanted…. But in a bad way.


End file.
